Hey, Valentine
by Selion
Summary: Nick Valentine and the Sole Survivor (f) relax in an abandoned house for the night, and the SS decides to get a little brave. Just smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Valentine."

The detective was sitting on a threadbare couch on the other side of the small room. The lantern between them cast an orange glow over him, warming the folds of his shirt and the angles of his worn face. June was leaning against the wall, looking outside through a splintery hole in the door. They'd arrived at the mostly-intact house at sunset and she had been sporadically keeping watch as Nick checked the inside of the house and settled in. Their bags and shoes were in a neat pile near the coat rack. There hadn't been any visible movement through the door in the past hour besides the wind shaking the dead trees. He glanced up at her voice, the yellow eyes meeting hers. She was never going to get completely used to the way they looked. The skin on her back prickled, not unpleasantly.

"Hm?"

"Does that hurt?"

She knew already, but would rather him talk over the silence of the house. Really, she would gladly listen to his nasal tenor voice ramble about anything at any time.

Nick looked closer at his skeletal right hand and finished tightening a tiny screw near his wrist. He flexed the hand open and shut a few times before wiggling the fingers in a sinuous wave.

"No, just some maintenance. Since this one lost the protective coating it's easy to get the fine control out of whack." Satisfied with his handiwork, he tossed the screwdriver down next to the lantern with a clatter. "Wouldn't get loose so often if I was a south paw, but I guess old habits die hard."

His coat was folded on the coffee table in front of him and his hat was tipped back on his head. Her eyes drifted over his face and were pulled to the sharp rift in the skin along his jaw exposing the wires, cords, and metal framework beneath. He had rolled his shirtsleeves up to the elbow, showing one grey-skinned forearm and the other made of metal and bunches of wire. He stretched his arms back, the cloth of his shirt tightening against his chest and the pistol holster he wore looped around his shoulders. One of his shirt tails had pulled out of his slacks, leaving a tiny stripe of hip and stomach exposed. He left his hands dangling behind his head and slouched further into the seat cushion, cutting a fairly evocative pose. He didn't seem to notice.

It was funny to her, the rapid evolution of how she thought about him since they'd met. The leaping fear and confusion from the first time she'd met him and seen the glow of his eyes from under the shadow of his hat brim. The fear quickly leaving as he spoke to her as casually as a friend she hadn't seen in a long time. A new blossom of curiosity as she worked with him and osmosed little bits of information about him. Curiosity shifting to interest the more he told her about his history. And the interest getting quite a bit less innocent as she saw what kind of a man he was. Smart and sarcastic, subtle and driven, honest and sometimes really scarily observant.

"I wonder if the gen threes have to deal with this sorta thing. Probably not, the bastards," he mused, sounding amiable about it. His fingers tapped a quick rhythm on the couch's back as he looked up at the ceiling. "Never put much thought into getting myself repaired by a professional but it might be time to think about it. Doctor Amari's specialty is the mind and memory, but maybe she has some connections that could do something for me," he trailed off.

June jolted back to reality, realizing she'd been staring rather obviously at the tantalizing curve of bare hip showing below his shirt. Guiltily she looked up, and mentally kicked herself at the candidly amused look on Nick's face as he watched her. She was usually so good at limiting the staring or realizing when he was about to turn towards her. _I'm losing my touch_ , she thought, exasperated.

He chuckled and tipped a wink her way. "See something you like? Can't blame you, a good-looking fella like yours truly." He was joking with her, but he wasn't off the mark at all.

The door had been watched enough for tonight. June stepped around the splintered end table between them and sat down next to Nick, sinking into the worn seat. Her pistol went on the table, and she took off her jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch. Giving the coffee table an intense stare-down for a few minutes, she came to a decision. She propped her elbow on the cushion behind her and turned towards him. He was still sitting the same way, but he looked sideways at her, expectantly.

"I might," she said.

His brows furrowed slightly. "Might what?"

"See something I like." A brazen grin was on her face.

His smile returned, albeit puzzled, and he coughed. "You're makin' me blush, doll."

"Let me ask you something, Nick."

He finally lowered his arms, mirroring her and leaning one back in the same manner. Their hands were nearly touching. "Alright." The end of the word tilted up, close to being a question. He was keeping so still, but she could see the rise and fall of his chest as whatever air exchange system he had pulled his breaths in and out.

"Can you feel things? Like, your sense of touch."

"Ah, back to that, hm..." he paused. "Funnily enough, I can. I don't know why the institute would bother, but they did. I can feel pressure, temperature, texture, wet, sharp. Pain as well, for some demented reason."

"Pleasure too?" she asked. She was pushing it hard, but he didn't seem put off. She shifted her legs around.

Nick raised an eyebrow only the slightest bit. "Sure. At least going from memory, everything's pretty similar to what a human would feel."

Hesitantly, June reached over and touched Nick's arm; gently drawing her fingertips over the skin of his inner wrist and around over the back of his hand. He was warm. And softer than she'd expected. While the skin didn't have exactly the same give or texture as the real thing, it was close enough. The strangeness was exciting.

Nick's eyes flared open, bright golden hoops in the dim light. They shot to where she'd touched him and then darted over her face, searching for something. "Is that what this is about?"

"You sure are being dense, detective." Her heart was hammering and it sounded like his voice was coming from the moon, but damned if she didn't want to jump his robotic bones right now.

"Now, look, you crazy dame." He sounded amused and a little pained. He tipped his hand up, as if to calm someone who was about to fly off the handle. "I really think you're fantastic, but you know I'm not a human. We're two completely diff-"

June grabbed the front of his shirt in both hands and silenced him with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick had completely frozen. June had a brief, nervous moment to wonder if she had seriously over-stepped her bounds before Nick's lips tentatively moved against hers and his metal hand gently touched her back. He smelled of leather and tobacco smoke; a faint undercurrent of ozone and machine oil tied it all together into a very unique scent. She breathed against him, hands unbunching from his shirt and running from his shoulders to where they joined to his neck. His lips felt the same as the rest of him, so close to human but also alien at the same time. She wanted to touch him everywhere, feel his skin against her own.

She broke the kiss, breathing harder, and hooked a finger into the loop of his tie, loosening it. He shrugged his holster off, dropping it to the floor as June worked on unbuttoning his shirt. He closed his eyes and leaned back, drawing in a deep breath. The quiet sound of coolant rushing under his skin could be heard as his body built up heat. "June," his voice was low and rough but still relaxed. "Is this really what you want?"

She looked up, his shirt now fully open and ran the palms of her hands over his chest. The surface was interrupted by the deep geometric lines that formed the panels of his skin. She traced the edge of one following the zig zag from pectoral to rib, to waist and then down to the edge of his pants and belt which she tugged gently. "It really is," she said. "Stand up."

"Well," he said, pulling his shirt the rest of the way off as he got to his feet. "This is one system I didn't think I'd ever make use of. But your wish is my command." He spread his arms and then flapped them back down to his sides, looking a little bewildered.

June took that to mean _Do whatever you want_ , so some exploration was in order. She stood with him and stroked her hands down the sides of his neck, feeling the torn material and the empty space below it. Around the backs of his arms, squeezing the suggestion of muscle there, and then down all the way to his hands. One feeling firm and soft like her own, the other a hard claw. The fingers twitched against hers and she looked up into his eyes, unable to read the expression there. Impatience? Fear? Indifference? Lust? Her hands moved again. Over and around the narrow hip bones then joining together in the middle to slowly unfasten the button on his pants. His eyes finally shifted away, downwards, a quick blink. She drew the zipper down tooth by tooth, savoring the look of mild panic Nick was trying to cover up.

A quick tug and his pants were bound up around his thighs. She finally looked down again, curiosity overcoming her. "Hmmm. This is a pleasant surprise." She softly drew a finger up the thick, rigid shaft and Valentine grunted at the touch. She flushed warm at the sound.

"I told you once, but it's been a while," he mumured, head tilted down and eyes half-lidded. "Synthetic man, got all the parts." A suggestion of a smile surfaced on his face. "Hope you're impressed. As far as I know, this is a one-hundred percent unique synth body."

June slowly kneeled in front of him, kissing down his body. "Yeah, I remember." She paused at his stomach, somewhat amused that he'd been given a bellybutton. Lower still, her heart was beating furiously. Looking up at Nick, he was silently watching her and drawing long, hard breaths. She answered his previous smile with one of her own. "And if you can use this thing as well as you talk about it, then I'll be impressed, you egotistical toaster."

Her lips parted and gently touched the tip of him in a soft kiss. His eyes fluttered closed and he groaned, the sound low and gravelly. His muscles didn't twitch or jump in response to the way her hand was stroking him or the hot wetness of her mouth as she took him inside, perfectly in control of his nervous system. But the noises he was making and the hands twisting themselves into her hair told her he was enjoying it. She ran her hands down his lower back, over the slight curve of the hips, and down the back of his thighs, pulling him closer and forcing her head down further. She breathed hard through her nose, blowing cool air on his hot skin as she slid her mouth up and down, teasing more moans from him.

Nick stopped her with his left hand holding her hair and the right sliding along her jaw to force her face back up to him. "Let's see if this thing is worth a damn, then." He drew her up to her feet, pressing her hips into him as she slid up his body. She rubbed against him, her skin on fire as he peeled her shirt off and she unbuttoned her pants and stepped out of them. He took her in his arms and lay them both back down on the couch, kneeling between her legs and gazing down at her body. His hand ran down her stomach, the skin there rippling into goosebumps. And further down, through the short curls of hair to her sensitive nub. He brushed against it, so slowly and lightly. She shifted her hips up, trying to chase the hand. Heat was rising through her, and her nerves throbbed and hummed as he stroked down, just barely parting her lips with his fingers. One digit entered, the softest touch, in and then agonizingly slowly back out.

"Nick," June said, breathless.

"Need somethin'?" Dismissive. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck, still trailing around with his hand, a little harder now. A low, needy whine escaped her. Pathetic, maybe, but she desperately wanted to feel him thrusting into her. It didn't help that it was kind of hot to be so totally at his mercy.

He murmured against her neck, sending chills racing over her skin. She could feel his cheek quirk up as he grinned. "Look, doing this with this body is brand new, I'm trying to enjoy it. Now quit ridin' me."

June dug her nails into his shoulders ineffectually, again trying to roll her hips up into his hand. "I wish _you_ were riding _me_ , Nicky."

"Mmh. You insatiable minx," he groaned into her throat, followed by a quick dig of his teeth, making her gasp. She felt him gently butt up against her entrance and reposition; slowly, slowly leaning forward and pressing in. He slid all the way in and stayed perfectly still just for a moment, looking down at her with his gold predator's eyes.

She gazed up at him, watching him pause there. He was so incredible. The soul of a red-blooded American man living in this strange and frightening body. "Please, Mr. Valentine," she whispered.

His lower lip caught in his teeth as he arced his hips back to draw out, then smoothly rolling them forward to plunge back in. June dragged him down to her again, lips crashing together and hand cradling the back of his skull. Nick's thumb was still tracing tiny circles over her clit, and paired with the long, sensual strokes of his cock, she could feel her climax quickly edging near. Waves of electric fire built up, pushing her closer and closer as she rolled her hips in rhythm with Nick's.

She buried her face in his neck as she came, breathing in the smell of cigarettes and hot circuitry and panting out harsh breaths and his name. The last few aftershocks crashed through her and she felt Nick's body stiffen against hers. His hands gripped her shoulders tightly and he leaned his head up, his breaths coming out hard and a quiet humming noise issuing from his chest, as if all his systems were going full force. His eyes glowed brightly, he drew in one sharp breath and finished with a few hard thrusts. He gasped loudly as his eyes flickered dark, then brighter than ever and she could hear the rushing sound of coolant flowing throughout his body. He withdrew gently, and she moved to the side on the small couch for him to drop down beside her. He did, eyes closing and head settling on her shoulder as he lay down stiffly, legs entwining with hers.

"Did you...?" She could make a guess at what had just happened to him, but then again, had never experienced anything like it before.

His head nodded against her, and she moved her arm around to circle his shoulders and lay her hand on his side. His hand touched her stomach and then down to trace delicate circles over her hip. "Of all the ways to trigger a partial system reset." He blew a breath out between his teeth. "It felt amazing."

June smiled up at the ceiling, her body feeling well and truly relaxed. She could feel the corner of Nick's mouth twitch upward as he squeezed her a little tighter. "Y'know, I don't understand you sometimes, hon," he murmured. "But maybe I'm glad I don't."


End file.
